


A secret alliance

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Wars, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Obi-Wan had joined Dooku on Geonosis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done before but this is my take on it. I don’t know when I’ll update, it’ll be as I get inspiration.

Coruscant, Jedi Temple  
Several days after the beginning of the Clone Wars

Obi-Wan Kenobi, freshly recovered from the lightsaber wounds inflicted on him during his duel with Count Dooku, was wondering the halls of the temple. The last time he had been here, he had felt at peace with himself and the galaxy at large. Now, all he felt was disgust. Disgust for the Jedi, disgust for the Republic, and disgust for the galaxy. He was careful not to let his emotions be felt by the other Jedi as he neared his room. He could not help but recall the conversation that had changed his life.

Several days ago  
Geonosis

“What if I told you the Republic was currently under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?” Dooku asked the captive Obi-Wan.

“No, that’s not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it.” Obi-Wan said immediately.

“The dark side has clouded their vision. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious.” Dooku revealed.

“No, it can’t be.” Obi-Wan said in denial.

“The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with Darth Sidious. He came to me for help and told me everything. You must join me Obi-Wan and together, we will destroy the Sith!” Dooku bellowed.

And join him Ob-Wan did. His new master had told him everything, that Darth Sidious was none other than Chancellor Palpatine, whose ultimate plan was to turn Anakin to the dark side. Well, that was the key anyway, his ultimate plan was to use the clones to destroy the Jedi and turn the Republic into an Empire. And the Jedi were too blind too see it, arrogantly believing that the Sith could not infiltrate the Republic without them knowing. Obi-Wan remembered how the council had dismissed Qui-Gon’s claims that the Sith had returned until they were presented with proof. They would not stand a chance against Palpatine’s plan and would rather execute Dooku than listen to him. Which left him with only one choice.

Obi-Wan entered his room and saw, to his puzzlement, a comlink sitting on his bed. Walking over to it, he picked it up just as it began to beep. Obi-Wan turned it on and a small holographic image of Dooku, no bigger than a toy soldier, emerged out of it. 

“Greetings my apprentice. Our secret is safe, my master suspects nothing. Keep this close to you at all times, I will contact you with instructions when it is safe. Your training will begin shortly.” Dooku promised before his image faded.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think? Please leave any thoughts or comments in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
